


[Podfic] Any Sugar, Sugar?

by Jinxy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, coffeeshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a busy day at the coffee shop and Nasir tires of the morning rush. In dire need of a distraction, little did he know such a thing would be rewarded to him via the most stunning creature to ever capture his gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Any Sugar, Sugar?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Any Sugar, Sugar?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469519) by [OptimisticPessimism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticPessimism/pseuds/OptimisticPessimism). 



**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?zm8u6vdizfpb7sm)**  [6 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/16clqca5z2ve92c/%5BSpartacus%5D_Any_Sugar%2C_Sugar_.m4b)** [4 MB]

_Length: 06:06_

**Author's Note:**

> Gratitude to OptimisticPessimism for permission to record.
> 
> ~~<3333


End file.
